smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Law of Shmakalaka
The main substantive areas of law in Shmakalaka (Federal and State or a mix of Both) include: * Administrative law - which deals with the laws governing the lawful exercise of Executive power and the review of government decisions. * Constitutional law - which governs issues arising under the Australian Constitution, such as the validity of laws and the separation of powers. * Contract law - which governs agreements, and which is derived from and very similar to English contract law. * Corporations law - which includes the incorporation and regulation of companies and other collective entities. * Criminal law - which deals with crime and punishment, and is principally regulated by laws of the States and territories. * Environment and planning law - which governs land use and planning, and environmental protection, and is largely regulated by the States. * Equity - which is primarily concerned with unconscionable conduct, and supplements other areas of civil law such as contract and property law. * Family law - which is regulated by federal legislation. Disputes are usually heard in the Family Court of the State. * Insolvency law - which governs the winding up of corporations, and is regulated largely by the federal Corporations Act 2001. * Intellectual property law - which governs copyright, designs, and patents, and is regulated largely by federal statutes. * Property law - which governs rights and obligations regarding personal and real property. * Tax law - which arises from federal and State statutes regulating taxation in Shmakalaka. * Tort law - which governs civil wrongs such as negligence, trespass, defamation, nuisance, conversion, and detinue. The 6 States all have there own laws and regulations, however as in accordance with the Constitution of Shmakalaka criminal law must be reasonably similar and fair between the states. The Federal Government has its own Acts and Bills drafted through Parliament and given royal ascent which are used to administer the property of the Commonwealth or in this case the 3 territories. Federal Law Federal Crimes Statute 1905 - Amended This Document deals with Sabotage, Mutiny, Treachery as well as crimes against the Armed Forces and Damage of Federal Property and crimes against the Federal Government, it is over reaching and can overrule state law where the Federal govt sees fit. It is arguably the second most important document in Shmakalaka after the Constitution as it gives the Federal Government the power to overrule the State Government in order 'protect the interests and security of the Commonwealth' Federal Code of Shmakalaka 1905 This document outlines all laws regarding the Federal Government and is over reaching state lwas when conflict is present. The Document contain statutes, Acts of Parliament, criminal law and many major topic areas. They are all enacted in chronological order and are normally enacted in statute. Federal Code and Crimes Merger 1911 The Federal Crimes Statute became Title 18 in the Federal Code of Shmakalaka Federal Bills and Act Shmakalakan Bill of Rights Act - 1901 Commonwealth of Shmakalaka Constitution Act - 1905 Code of Shmakalaka Act - 1905 Federal Crimes Statute Act - 1905 Policing Act - 1905 National Parks and Outstanding Natural beauty Acts - 1905 Language Act - 1905 Federal Crimes and Code Merge Act - 1911 Defense and Supply Act - 1915 Aerospace, Waves and Defense Act - 1942 National Minimum Drinking Act - 1984